


The Afterlife

by Fastcheetah4



Series: The Life of a Murderer's Daughter [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Adoption, Crime, Kidnapping, Multi, SVU - Freeform, lawandorder, oliviabensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fastcheetah4/pseuds/Fastcheetah4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Libby William's mother was killed and father was arrested, she was adopted by lead Detective Olivia Benson.</p><p>11 years later, one day her father escapes jail and kidnaps her and another girl.</p><p>Can Olivia and the other detectives find Libby before hre father goes overboard?</p><p>Read more to find out. Book two of The Life of a Murderer's Daughter collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After the Afterlife

**Libby's POV**

 

"Why didn't he answer me? I just want to know why he didn't say anything when he left", I said as Lilly and I were walking back to the police station. 

 

Eleven years ago, my father was arrested for killing my uncle. My mother was killed by my uncle and that's why my dad killed him. I was an orphan at the age of 2. One of the detectives on my family's case adopted me. I don't call her mom or mother, I call her by her first name. 

 

I met Lilly when I was 7. She got adopted by a family and we go to the same school. We sometimes get into trouble. I've been caught stealing, littering, getting into fights, being loud and swearing at random people and the people who say care about me. 

 

"Why don't you just ask Olivia? You have the right to know!"

 

"I've tried but she just changes the subject."

 

I walk into the squad room and Olivia is sitting at her desk with Amanda, Nick, Fin, Rafael and Donald around her. 

 

"Hey Libby, do you want some chinese?"

 

"No, I'm not hungry. But do you know what I want?"

 

"What do you want Libby?"  
  


"I want answers. But you don't care about me because you won't answer my questions", I screamed at Olivia.

 

"Hey, don't talk to your mother like that", Nick said sternly.

 

 **'She's not my mother',** I thought to myself.

 

"It's ok, Nick. You want answers Libby, I'll give you them."

 

"Why can't I visit him in prison?"

 

"Because he is a bad man. After what he did, he doesn't deserve to have you in his life. He gave away his chance of seeing you grow up when he killed your uncle."

 

"He is still my father and don't act like you know everything about his. What he was like because you don't. He was the best father I could ever ask for when I was 2. So you don't get to talk about him."

 

A tear of rage fell from my face. Olivia tried to hug me but I pushed her away and left. I just needed to get out of there. I needed some air.


	2. Home Sweet Home

**SVU 16th Precinct**

**Olivia's POV**

 

After the discussion with Libby, she stormed out of the station. Amanda ran after her. 

 

"Are you ok, Liv?", Nick asked. 

 

"Ya, I just need...space."

 

Nick nodded as I walked towards the cribs.

 

**Amanda's POV**

 

I ran after Libby. When I found her, she was sitting on a bench. I sat down beside her. 

 

"Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to anyone."

 

"Well, you're going to talk to me, if you like it or not."

 

She just looked at me. "What was going on back there? Why did you storm out", I asked getting comfortable. 

 

"I just want to know what he looks like, my dad. If Olivia cared about me, shoe would've let me see him, but she doesn't. No one cares about me, including her."

 

I grab Libby's hands, "That is not true. She cares about you. She loves you with all her heart."

 

Tears trickled down Libby's face. "Can I teel you something", she asked me. 

 

"Anything", I said with an encouraging smile. 

 

"It might seem childist but, all I ever wanted in my life was for it to be a fairytale. I had my 'Once Upon a Time', but I just want a happily ever after. Am I crazy to want that?"

 

I thought to myself for a second, "No. No, you're not crazy to want that."  **'Trust me, you're not crazy. I've always wanted that too',** I thought to myself.  **  
**

"Let's go get some hot chocolate then go back to the station", I said standing up.

 

"Ya. Anyways, I think I should apologize to Olivia", Libby said with a weak smile. 


	3. I'm Sorry

**SVU 16th Precinct - Cribs**

**Libby's POV**

 

I walk into the cribs and see Olivia sitting down at the far end of the beds. Her head is in her hands and she's crying.

 

"Olivia?"

 

"What?"  
  


"Look, I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. You were jsut trying to protect me. I know you care about me and I made up my mind. I don't want to visit Ian in prison."

 

"Really", Olivia looked up with a small smile. 

 

"Ya", I said wiping her tears away. 

 

"Let me punch out then we can go home, order some pizza and watch a movie. You choose."

 

"Ok", I nodded. 

 

We walked out to the squad room and everyone starred at us.

 

"Is everything ok", Cragen asked Olivia.

 

"Ya. Oh Captain, I'm going to punch out for the rest of the night. I'm going to spend some time with Libby."

 

Cragen nodded.

 

***

**203 West 89th Street - Olivia's Apartment**

**Olivia's POV**

 

I hear a knock at the door. It must be the pizza. I open the door, take the pizza and pay the delivery man. Libby came walking into the living room with her pyjamas on. 

 

"What movie are we watching?"

 

"I picked 'Looking For Alaska'."

 

-2 hours later-

 

"That was a good movie wasn't it", I asked. 

 

"Ya."

 

"Hey, I need to tell you something."

 

"What Olivia?"

 

"You've been living with me for 11 years now, why don't you call me mom?"

 

"Because my mom is dead. I just don't feel comfortable calling you mom. I'm sorry."

 

"Oh, it's ok. It's late, you should get to bed, you have school tomorrow."

 

Libby nodded. "Goodnight", she said walking into her room. 

 

"Goodnight", I whispered.  **'My daughter",** I thought to myself. 


	4. School

**Libby's POV**

 

"Wake up Libby. Time to go to school."

 

I was being shook aggressively. I didn't want to wake up. My eyes fluttered open to the sight of Olivia. I get up, go to the bathroom and brush my teeth. I get on a neon pink spaghetti strap shirt, a white cover-over, blue skinny jeans and my navy blue vans.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I get out of the car, I ask, "Do I have to walk to the station after school?"

 

"Yes", said Olivia.

 

I smiled and caught up with Lilly.

 

"So, how did it go with Olivia yesterday?"

 

"It was ok, I now know why I can't see Ian and she asked me something important."

 

"What did she ask you?"

 

"She asked me why I don't call her 'mom'."

 

Lilly looked at me with her eyebrows raised. The bell rang telling us that school starts in 5 minutes. I grab my books and walk to class.

 

"Why don't you call Olivia 'mom'?"

 

"Because I just don't feel comfortable. I had a mom and she's not here now."

 

"It's ok."

 

"I know."

 

***

**SVU 16th Precinct**

**Olivia's POV**

 

I was sitting at my desk, drinking coffee when Fin came bursting throught the squad room doors.

 

"Olivia, Ian William escaped jail."

 

"What?"

 

"Ian, he escaped jail this morning."

 

"What's he going to do", Amanda asked scared. 

 

"He's going after Libby", I said running to my car. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Libby's POV**

 

The cool breeze was blowing through my hair as I was walking to the station. As I was walking, it felt like someone was watching and following me. I looked behind me, but no one was there.

 

Suddenly, I felt someone grab me and they blindfolded me. They tied my hands behind my back and dragged me to a vehicle. They put me on the groundin the back seat. The car started to move.

 

It felt like we were driving for about 20-30 minutes.  **'Where are they taking me?',** I asked myself. Then the car stopped and the engine was turned off and a car door slammed shut.


	5. Where is She?

**2254 71st Street - Ian's Warehouse**

**Jillian's POV**

 

I hear the door open and I see a small light. I ran back to my corner, hoping  **he** won't hit me again. Instead,  **he** pushed someone else in the same room as me.

 

"Clean her up and take care of her. Make sure she gets something to eat and drink, She's _special_ ",  **he** said with his cold voice.

 

I nodded. The light came on and I go get the cup of water and few pieces of bread that  **he** left for me to eat. I walk over to the girl. She can't stop shaking. 

 

"Hey, it's ok. Here have some water and bread."

 

She drank the water but didn't eat the bread. I untied her hands and took her blindfold off. She had fear in her eyes.

 

***

**Libby's School**

**Olivia's POV**

 

I arrive at Libby's school and I go in. I see one of her teacher.

 

"Miss Mallard, is Libby still here?"

 

"No, last time I saw her, she was walking home."

 

I run out to the street to be met with the rest of the squad.

 

"She's not here. Something happened to her. Ian took her, I know it."

 

"Ok, I want every possible officer out here searching everywhere. I want the K-9 dogs to track her scent", Cragen yelled.

 

"Hey Liv, everything'll be ok. We'll find her. I promise", Nick ensured me. 

 

Tears were forming in my eyes but I didn't dare shed them in front of my fellow officers.

 

*** 

**Ian's Warehouse**

**Libby's POV**

 

"My name's Jillian armstrong. What's yours?"

 

"Libby. Libby William."

 

"You look tired, you should get some sleep. I can lay with you if you want me too."

 

"I'm fine", I say as I lay down. My eyes flutter shut and I fall deep asleep.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up Libby. Hurry, before  **he** comes."

 

I wake up to see Jillian untieing my hands. Before she can get the rope off,  **he** comes.  **He** saw what was happening and **he** got really mad. 

 

 **He** walked over to us and grabbed Jillian. I saw his face.

 

"What the hell were you doing. Were you helping her get away",  **he** yelled at Jillian. She just starred at him. 

 

 **He** started to hit and kick her. She was thrown against the wall. 

 

"Stop it. Please stop dad!", I yelled crying. 

 

He stopped for a second, "I'm sorry Libby, but I have to kill her." He pulled out a 45mm and points it to Jillian's head.

 

I turn my head the other way, just waiting for a bang. Tears are falling down my cheeks uncontrollably, "Please don't do this", I whispered. Then I heard the gun go off and Jillian wasn't begging for her life anymore.

 

I thought to myself,  **'If he loved me, he** **wouldn't kill her, but he doesn't and he never will'.**


	6. I Just Want to Run

**Ian's Warehouse**

**Libby's POV**

 

I can't wrap my head around the fact that my dad just killed an inoccent girl. I listen to see where he is but it sounds like he's sleeping.

 

I run my hand across the wall until...aha! I found a covered-up window last night. I take off the sheet that covered the window. I opened it and crawled through it. 

 

I run down the road but there's nothing around. I took out my phone and dialled 911.

 

"Hello, 911, what's your emergency?"

 

"Hello, my name is Libby, I was taken by my father. I don't know where I am. Detective Olivia Benson from Special Victims Unit will know who I am."

 

"Can you describe where you are?"

 

"No", I turn around to see Ian running towards me. "He's coming. I'm keeping my phone on so you can track it. Tell whoever comes that I'm in a warehouse and he has a gun."

 

I drop my phone behind a rock as Ian grabs my hair and pulls me backwards. He slaps me on the face and I black-out.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell did you do!"

 

"Please stop hitting me!"

 

Ian was hitting me and I was bleeding. Once I fell to the ground, he started to kick my stomach. If Olivia doesn't find me soon, he will kill me.

 

***

**Olivia's POV**

 

I'm following the tracker on Libby's phone. I see nothing besides a rock. I walk over to the rock and there's Libby's phone. I look around and see the warehouse she was talking about.

 

"Over there! It's where Ian took Libby', I said walking towards it.

 

The SWAT team gets into position and the squad and I are behind them. They knock down the door and we ran in.

 

"Ian William", Nick yells.

 

I look ahead and see Ian.

 

"He has a gun", Fin yells. 

 

Ian picks up his gun and I raise mine. He's about to shoot us but I beat him to it. I pull my trigger and he drops on the floor.

 

"Libby!?"

 

I walk into the next room and see Libby on the ground. I run to her and she looks at me with tears running down her face.

 

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said to you back at the station."

 

"Shh. Shh. It's ok, I know you didn't mean it", I pull her into a hug.

 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, mom. I love you."

 

"I love you too", I smile and cry. She just called me mom. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Libby's POV**

 

As me and my mom are walking to the ambulance, we pass by Amanda.

 

"Can I tell Amanda something before we go to the hospital?"

 

"Ya", mom smiled and nodded.

 

"Hey Amanda?"

 

"Ya?"

 

"I just wanted to tell you that I finally got my happily ever after. With all you and Olivia, my mom."

 

Amanda smiled and gave me a hug. I walked back to my mom and got in the ambulance.

 

***

**Hospital**

**Libby's POV**

 

We get to the hospital and I get a gown on. The doctor takes me to get x-rays. Once I get back to my room, I lay down. The doctor says I have a few broken ribs and a broken wrist. My nurse puts me on pain killers to help. I go get my cast on tomorrow se I sleep in the hospital tonight and Olivia never left my side.

 

I can't believe I called Olivia my mom. I guess it was time to call her that.


	7. Welcome Home

**Hospital**

**Libby's POV**

 

I woke up at 6:30am by the shooting pain in my chest. I rang my button and my nurse came in. She adjusted my IV with another dose of pain killers for my ribs.

 

I thought to wake up mom. "Mom."

 

Nothing. I tapped her on her knee.

 

"Oh, hey."

 

"Hi. It's nice to see that you're awake", I said giggling. 

 

"What time is it?", Olivia slurred. 

 

"6:30am."

 

Just then, the docter came in to wake me up. He said that it was time to get my cast on. I picked the colour pink. Half an hour later, I was discharged.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ms. Benson, you can take the wheelchair home to help Libby around. Her ribs might hurt for the next week or so", explained the doctor.

 

Mom nodded as she wheeled me to the exit. We get to the can and Olivia lifted me into the passenger seat.

 

The drive home was silent.

 

"Today's Jillian's funeral", I said looking out the window. 

 

"Ya."

 

"Do you think we could get some flowers for her?"

 

"Sure, if you want. We could go to her funeral", mom said.

 

I turned my head and nodded, "I'd like that".

 

"Hey. She's not suffering anymore. I'm guessing she loves her parents and that she's grateful that you're safe."

 

I nodded. "I'm happy. I'm happy because she died a hero. She died trying to save me."

 

"That's good. I think this is going to keep your mind off things."

 

"What is it", I asked as we got out of the elevator.

 

Olivia pushed me into the apartment and turned on the lights. Suddenly, people jumped up and yelled, "Sursprise!"

 

"What's all this?"

 

"It's a welcome home party", said Nick.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Olivia and Libby's Apartment**

**Amanda's POV**

 

I was sitting at a table watching Nick and Zara playing 'Rock, Paper, Scissors'. He's such a great dad. Libby was wheeling over to me. 

 

"Hey."

 

"Hi."

 

"So... What's going on", Libby asked smirking.

 

"Nothing."

 

"Oh really, I see who you're checking out. He's very good looking."

 

I just looked at Libby and looked away quickly.

 

"Do you like him?"

 

"No!"

 

"Umm hmm. Well, I've been meaning to tell you this, I got my happily ever after."

 

I nodded. There was a second of silence. 

 

"And. I know that you'll find your happily ever after somday soon and I think you just found your Prince Charming."

 

I laughed and smirked. "Ok, fine, maybe I do like him."

 

"You should go for it. Go talk to Nick. I think he feels something when he's around you."

 

"You think so? What if he doesn't like me?"

 

"When you go talk to him, look in his eyes. You should be able to tell when his eyes are smiling."

 

"Ok. After the party."

 

We both nodded and we talked about going back to school.

 

***

**Jillian's Funeral**

**Libby's POV**

 

As me and mom parked in the parking lot of the graveyard, everyone was at her burial site. We walked down to where everyone was standing.

 

After the priest said a beautiful commendationa and farewell, people placed flowers on her coffin. I layed my Calla Lilies down last. When they were lowering Jillian's body, the tears were forming in my eyes, and they fell. Olivia placed her hands on my shoulders.

 

Once the ceremony was over, I gave my condolences, "Mr. and Mrs. Armstrong?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Hi, I'm Libby. I'm so sorry for your loss."

 

"Thank you."

 

"I knew Jillian. I was with her when she...", I nodded. Her parents sadly smiled. I took hold of Mrs. Armstrong's hands, "Just know that she died a hero. In the time we were together, she took care of me. She died saving me."

 

After I said that, that's when all my tears fell. I smiled. Mrs. Armstrong gave me a hug and I shook Mr. Armstrong's hands.

 

"Thank you", they whispered.

 

***

**Amanda's Apartment**

**Amanda's POV**

 

Nick drove me home after the party was over. Zara's mom came to pick her up before the party ended. Nick walked me up to my door.

 

"Nick?"

 

"Yes?"

  
  
"Do you want to come in for a cup of coffee?"

 

"Sure."

 

I unlocked my door and went to the kitchen. Nick closed and locked the door behind him. After 5 minutes, the coffee was finished.

 

I handed Nick his and sat down beside him. We drank our coffee in silence. We talked about how Libby was doing.

 

"Thank you for the coffee."

 

"Oh, no problem."

 

Nick and I got up and walked to the door. He turned around so that we were looking at each other. We stood there just looking at each other.

 

Nick was moving closer to me and I started to step back until I was against the door.

 

"Amanda."

 

"Ya, Nick."

 

"Don't move."

 

He was so close I could feel his breath on my skin. He moved closer and placed one of his hands on my cheek. Our lips suddenly touched and we kissed. Nick kissed me passionately. I didn't want this moment to end. 

 

We came apart. I wrapped my arms around Nick's neck as I kissed him back. This feeling came over my body and all I wanted was him. Nick then picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist as my back was still against the door. 

 

 **'Libby was right. I foundmy happily ever after, not with Prince Charming, but with Nick Amaro',** I thought to myself as Nick carried me into the bedroom.


	8. Processing

**SVU 16th Precinct**

**Libby's POV**

 

I walk into the squad room to see Nick and Amanda laughing. I walked passed them and heard them talking about dinner tonight.

 

"How you doing Libby", asked Rafael.

 

"I'm going. I didn't know you were here."

 

He nodded and gave me a smile.

 

"Perché sorridi a?" ("What are you smiling at?")

 

"Niente. Non ho mai saputo che hai parlato Italiano." ("Nothing. I never knew you spoke Italian.")

 

Sì, mi sono autodidatta su internet." ("Ya, I self-taught myself on the internet.")

 

Just as I spoke, I looked around the room. Everyone was looking at us.

 

"Olivia, you have a very smart young woman in your care."

 

"I know I do", mom smiled. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Amanda's POV**

 

Libby was walking up to me. "You looked very cozy with Nick earlier."

 

"Yes. You were right. He was my Prince Charming and I found my happily ever after."

 

Libby smiled and she hugged me.

 

"Thank you for helping me see that fairytales are real", I said as I kissed Libby's forehead. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nick's POV**

 

"Hey Libby."

 

"Hello, Nick. How's Zara doing?"

 

"She's great."

 

"And... How's Amanda doing...?"

 

"She's also great. I love them both."

 

"That's good, because she loves you and Zara too. I heard you talking about dinner tonight."

 

"Ya, do you know any good restaurants?"

 

"Ya, it's 'Eleven Madison Park'. The address is 11 Madison Ave."

 

"Thanks", I said with a smile.

 

"No problem, love bird", Libby said and we laughed. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cragen's POV**

 

"What do you want to be when you're older", I asked Libby. 

 

"Well, I'm good at math and english, but I've always been interested in forensic science."

 

"Hey, when you're old enough, you could join the NYPD."

 

"Maybe I will."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Libby's POV**

 

"Fin. Me, you, crazy eights?"

 

"You're on."

 

Ten minutes later, I was winning 20-8.

 

"You and my son should have a competition."

 

"You have a son?"

 

"Ya. He's name's Ken Randall, he's 31 and is engaged to this wonderful gentleman named Alejandro Pavel. Next time he's here, you can meet him."

 

"Yes, please, and I'll beat him at crazy eights."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**John's POV**

 

"So, Munch, what exactly is the difference between Sergeant and Detective", Libby asked.

 

"The age", we both laughed. "But the difference is a sergeant is a supervisor, who may be assigned to watch over patrol, traffic, etc., and a detective is an investigator. Detective is a more sophisticated way to say police officer."

 

"Oh, ok. Who's the runner up for your job?"

 

"Olivia, but that won't be for a long time. Can't you tell, I'm only 45", we both laughed again. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Libby's POV**

 

"Mom, hi. You wanted to see me?"

 

"Ya, I just wanted yo see how you were doing."

 

"Well, I go to know more about the others. That kept my mind off what's happened. But I might go watch a movie when I get home."

 

"Let's both go watch a movie. How about..."

 

"West Side Story", we both said in unison as we walked to the elevators.


	9. Back to School

**Olivia and Libby's Apartment**

**Libby's POV**

 

It's 6:30am and I've already showered, got my teeth brushed, hair brushed, make-up done and hair curled. I want to change a little of what I do and how I dress. 

 

Instead of wearing a neon coloured spaghetti strap shirt, jeans, and vans, I picked out a dress with a flower print and black boots. 

 

"That's different", mom said making eggs. 

 

"Ya, well, I wanted to change something."

 

"It's a good change."

 

I ate my eggs quickly and caught my bus.

 

***

**Libby's School**

**Libby's POV**

 

"Libby!"

 

"Lilly!"

 

I ran up to Lilly and we hugged.

 

"You're ok. Oh my god, you're ok!"

 

"Ya, I am."

 

We walked to our lockers and went to class. We stepped through the door and everyone was starring at me. I passed by some classmates and sat down. 

 

By the time last period came, only 7 people came up to me and asked about what happened. When they were looking at me, I could tell that they were looking at me differently.

 

After everything, nothing will be the same but I put it past me and I'm just living in the moment.


	10. My Own Family

**-8 years later-**

**SVU 16th Precinct - Squad Room**

**Libby's POV**

 

"Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Libby, happy birthday to you", everyone sang. 

 

"Thank you. You guys didn't have to do this."

 

"Yes, you're 21 years old, so happy birthday", mom said.

 

We had a get together in the squad room.

 

***

**242 West 111st Street - The Hanser's Residence**

**Libby's POV**

 

"Tom, honey, I'm home. I brought cake home for you."

 

I dropped my purse and coat on the chair. I walked down our extremely long hallway, and walk into the dining room. I put the cake on the side table and smiled.

 

"What's all this?"

 

"This is your birthday dinner", Tom said coming out of the kitchen carrying a small blue box.

 

After dinner, I asked, "Say it again."

 

"What?"

 

"Ask me again."

 

Tom got up with the blue box in his hands, "Libby Amber Benson, will you be my wife?"

 

He got down on one knee and opened the box that held the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. 

 

"Yes. Yes, I will. Yoou finally got the ring fixed."

 

I stood up and he held me in his arms.

 

"God, I love you", he said as we kissed passionately. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Libby's POV**

 

The light was shining through the little crack of the bedroom curtains. I got out of bed and ran to the bathroom and got sick.

 

A few days before, I went to the drug store and picked up a pregnancy test. I got it our of the cupboard. I read the instructions and used the test, I waited to see the results.

 

The two lines appeared indecating that I was positive for being pregnant.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Libby's POV**

 

"Hey Tom, can I talk to you for a second?"

 

"Ya, sure. About what? Is everything ok?"

 

"Ya, it's just... umm... I'm pregnant."

 

He just stood there. He smiled as he picked and twirled me around. 

 

"You're pregnant. We're pregnant!"

 

We both smiled and he kissed me. I put my hand on my stomach and Tom moved his hands over mine. 

 

"Can we tell my mom", I asked.

 

"Of course. Only if I can tell mine", Tom smirked.

 

***

**SVU 16th Precinct**

**Libby's POV**

 

I walked into the squad room with the biggest smile. 

 

"Why are you smiling", asked Amanda.

 

"Umm. Well. Olivia."

 

"Yes."

 

Everyone was stopped and looked at me.

 

"You're going to be a grandmother."

 

"What? Really!?"

 

I nodded and smiled as a tear fell from my eye. Mom ran up to me and hugged me. So did Amanda, Nick, Fin, John, Cragen and Rafael.

 

"Congrats. You'll be a great mother and Tom will be an amazing father. How far along", Amanda asked. 

 

"Two weeks."

 

Everyone hugged me again.

 

***

**Hospital**

**Tom's POV**

 

"Are you ready for the gel? It might be a little cold", the doctor said. 

 

Libby nodded and squeezed my hand. The doctor moved the scope around and clicked some buttons on the scan, and an image popped up. 

 

"There's your baby. Do you want to know the gender?"

 

"Yes, please."

 

"You're having a... boy!"

 

Libby started to cry and I hugged and kissed her. 

 

***

**242 West 111st Street - The Hanser's Residence**

**Libby's POV**

 

 

As me and Tom stand in the middle of our apartment, I think to my self,  **'We're going to have a child.'**

 

"We're going to have a child. We're starting a family", I said looking at Tom.

 

"Ya, we are. I'm standing infront of my wife, the most beatifulist woman on the earth with what's going to be the most wonderful child growing inside of you and he's ours."

 

"I love you, Tom."

 

"I love you too, Libby."


End file.
